Double Velours
by Acrystar
Summary: Yaoi / Le sanctuaire est calme, la nuit chaude, Camus s'ennuie... Les crustacés débarquent !
1. Tout ne se passe pas

**Note de l'auteur** : Les Persos de la série Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, je fais pas de fric avec... Etcétéra… vous connaissez le blabla !

_Acrystar._

* * *

**Double Velours**

**1**

* * *

Une nuit bien froide au sanctuaire, nuit comme les aimait Camus… Camus assit au bord de son entrée, regardait les étoiles en soupirant. Il ôta son casque dans un mouvement las. Il sortirait bien, ce soir tout était calme, trop calme, il n'avait aucune envie de rester là, à guetter un ennemi qui ne viendrait pas. Il descendit les marches de sa Maison et regarda une fois de plus dans l'immensité du ciel. Un soupir passa ses lèvres fines, puis il regarda derrière lui.

Shura était en train de s'entraîner vu les grands cris qu'il entendait, de quoi le mettre sur les nerfs, il ne supportait plus les entraînements nocturnes de la chèvre aquatique ! D'ailleurs, il se demandait dans quel état était le petit poisson… un soupir accompagné de son prénom… qui s'envola au grès du vent. Il retourna le visage… là, en bas… ce Shura… il irait bien le titiller, et le congeler… hum, bonne idée, au moins on n'entendrait plus ces hurlements ! Chose pensée… chose à effectuer ! Il descendit les marches et se glissa derrière un pilier, bien entendu Shura l'avait ressenti, mais celui-ci, comme une bonne petite chèvre ne dit rien et continua son cher entraînement nocturne. Vraiment, il ne supportait plus sa voix ! Il sortit de sa cachette et le fusilla du regard, et en moins de temps possible, il effectua son attaque, oh non, il ne laisserait plus ce brailleur lui gâcher ses nuits. Et voilà, un joli cercueil de glace pour la chèvre aquatique. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en tapotant le cube de glace. Ah non, il ne riposterait pas ! Et puis il le dégèlerait le moment venu !

Il glissa hors de la Maison du Capricorne, désormais silencieuse et se glissa dans celle du Sagittaire, plus silencieuse qu'une tombe, et c'était peu dire ! Il descendit encore les marches, bien décidé à se balader un peu… Une douce chevelure bleutée s'envolait au gré du vent, couronnée par un casque laissant filer une longue queue piquante, oh qu'il aimait bien voir cette image de son précieux Milo. Il ne dit rien, tout en passant à côté de lui. Un sourire et un ongle glissant sur son cou pâle. Hum… il avait recommencé… il avait congelé la chèvre nocturne et alors ! Personne ne s'en plaindrait ! Shura était la chèvre noire du groupe non ? Pire que DM ! Qui avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec eux ? Sûrement pas lui, ni même le manucuré. Il hocha simplement la tête et continua sa balade. Oh non, il ne se retournerait pas, ça serait bien trop facile ! On attrapait pas l'eau, pas comme ça… et le Scorpion n'avait aucun pouvoir sur elle… alors il continua sa descente.

Avait-il un but ? Non, simplement celui de se dégourdir les jambes, bon il fallait l'avouer, un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de refus, mais… il n'avait pas encore décidé à qui il l'accorderait !

Encore une Maison bien sinistre et froide, depuis quand ils n'avaient pas vu Dohko ? Bien longtemps… il soupira et descendit encore. Il releva les narines quelques marches plus bas, encore cette senteur de patchouli ! Il devrait dire à Shaka de changer son encens, franchement ! C'était à vomir ! Et Aiolia ne s'en indignait pas ? L'eau courant se faufila un regard dans la Maison, et aux vues de ce qu'il vit, franchement ce Lion n'avait aucun goût point de vu odorat, sans un regard pour le Lion qui dévorait des yeux un Krishna en pleine méditation, il continua sa descente, bien entendu, la Maison de ce cher Aiolia était vide !

Et il continua… Glissant sans un bruit dans la Maison tant redoutée… pas un bruit, ni un murmure, le Cancer n'avait pas l'air d'être là… ou peut-être dormait-il ? Un instant d'hésitation et Camus se dirigea vers la chambre, ouvrant la porte silencieusement, regardant un corps étendu à la lueur fade qu'exhalait la porte. Le visage avait perdu sa dureté, il passa même un doigt frêle dans la chevelure de l'homme endormi, puis il quitta la chambre sans voir qu'un visage souriait. Son ennemi enfin dans son dos, Camus sortit de la Maison du Cancer, descendant l'escalier, inlassablement…

Hum, encore une Maison bien vide… il regarda l'armure qui y trônait… hum… il espérait qu'il n'avait pas les yeux sur lui… on ne sait jamais ! Comment prendrait-il le fait qu'il ait congelé Shura ? Peut-être bien, après tout il devait l'entendre… le subir, comme eux tous ! Il s'installa par terre, n'ayant aucune envie de continuer sa course… le Taureau pouvait être des plus désagréables, si on avait le malheur de le réveiller… Il soupira. Quant à Mû… il allait avoir droit à une tasse de café et une séance de psy gratuite. Que recherchait-il dans le velouté de la nuit ? Son cœur n'arrivait pas à le dire ! Il soupira encore, ici c'était bien désert. Son regard plongea dans le casque vide, et il sentit comme une épine dans son cerveau. Et voilà, il le savait bien, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'en approche ! Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et versa une larme unique. Saga… Il soupira, c'était sa punition pour avoir gelé la chèvre ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il avait approché, de ce qu'il ne fallait pas ? Une migraine… Et voilà ! Il avait gagné sa nuit !

Le chevalier d'or remonta les marches à pas lents, ne remarquant pas que celui qu'il avait réveillé, enfin façon de parler, vu qu'il ne dormait pas, le suivait. Il trébucha et l'ombre derrière lui ne cilla pas. Une main dans ses longs cheveux et Camus se remit en marche. Passant encore devant le manucuré, qui lui lança un grand sourire. Celui-ci lui emboîta le pas, glissant encore son doigt sur sa peau blanche… Un geste rapide de la main, et un regard glacé, le Scorpion n'arriverait à rien ce soir… Le Verseau n'était pas d'humeur à s'offrir à ses pulsions masculines, concentrées un peu trop bas à son humble avis !

Camus se retourna, un sourire amusé, passant une nouvelle fois devant le cercueil de glace et s'amusant du silence qui régnait dans la salle… Alors que derrière lui, deux ombres de connivences marchaient lentement. Camus se retourna une fois de plus… comme s'il ne l'avait pas senti ce Scorpion ! Il fit la moue et regagna sa Maison, relevant le regard vers la chambre des roses… se demandant ce que faisait ce cher Poisson… Oh et un peu de curiosité ne faisait pas de mal. Et voici notre Verseau qui grimpait encore les marches, s'arrêtant devant la chambre de la beauté grecque enfin... nordique… il glissa la main sur la porte et l'entre bailla, retenant un léger cri en voyant … en voyant… son cher Aphrodite dans les bras de Saga. Il referma la porte sans bruit, de tous les chevaliers d'or, il en était un à qui il ne parlait jamais, à qui il ne montrait jamais une once d'intérêt, mais tout était dans les apparences… Le cœur gros, il descendit les longs escaliers… Aphrodite et Saga… Quelle ironie du sort ! Depuis quand ? Comment ? Les larmes au bord des yeux, Camus glissa encore quelques marches avant de s'adosser à la paroi rocheuse et de se laisser tomber mollement sur ses genoux… Voilà il avait la réponse à ses interrogations, c'était comme ça et pas autrement…


	2. comme on le prévoit

**Double Velours**

**2**

* * *

Une ombre se rapprocha de lui en rigolant. Que ce rire pouvait l'énerver. Il glissa une main dans un geste brusque sur la joue de l'homme. Lui… comme ils se haïssaient, ce n'était pas des faux-semblants. Le Cancer rigola encore… Il aurait dû continuer à dormir. Mais s'il le détestait pourquoi le geste incongru qu'il avait eu, il y a quelques minutes ? Nan… ne pouvait-il pas retourner dans ses cauchemars sans noms ? Il passa à côté de lui, tapant de son armure, l'épaule dénudée de l'autre chevalier. Il n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses affaires ! Et voilà, le Cancer parlait d'Aphrodite. Oh non il ne pleurait pas ! Et sa main s'abattit encore sur le visage du monstre en face de lui ! Qu'il aille au diable ! Il n'avait pas à s'immiscer dans ses histoires, qu'il laisse l'efféminé où il était ! Et cette voix ! Dieu qu'il ne l'aimait pas ! Il préférait finalement Shura ! Il décida de faire comme si, il n'avait rien entendu et retourna dans sa chambre.

Mais lui en voulait-on ? Il s'affala sur son lit en poussant Milo, non mais, ne pouvait-il pas rester dans SON lit, au lieu de venir embêter le Verseau ! Pourquoi lui en voulait-on de la sorte ? Aphrodite, DM et maintenant lui ? S'en était trop, mais avant qu'il ne puisse effectuer un autre mouvement que celui de relever le torse, une main caressa sa longue chevelure, l'apaisant dans sa tristesse profonde. Il ne voulait pas entendre les mots du manucuré, pourtant… non… non ! Il soupira simplement et ferma les yeux, soit… qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait de lui, pour cette nuit, encore et encore, de toute façon Milo venait chercher ce qu'il voulait, ici, dans cette chambre, à chaque fois qu'il lui en disait, pourtant le Scorpion ne bougea pas… Caressant ses cheveux d'une manière douce et profonde… Il en aurait presque oublié la vision du Poisson. Un nouveau soupire. C'était vraiment trop doux pour venir de Milo. Et pourquoi il pleurait, il avait mal, mal, d'avoir perdu Aphrodite avant de ne l'avoir jamais eu… Et cette nuit encore, il se donnerait à cet homme, pour lequel il n'avait aucun intérêt… à part peut-être de l'amitié… et encore, enfin plus qu'avec l'autre psychotique ! Il réfréna un soupir, pourquoi Milo était si doux ? Quelle était cette lueur dans ses yeux. Serait-ce… cette même lueur qui animait Camus lorsqu'il regardait à la dérobé, sa princesse entourée de roses ? Milo cultivait au fond de lui ce genre de sentiment ? Pour lui ? Pour Camus ? Il en frémit. Milo, aimer ? Et la voix de l'obsédé s'éleva. Douce, claire, mais pourtant tonnante. Oublier Aphrodite ? Mais ? N'avait-il pas caché cette attirance de toutes ses forces ? Avait-il raté ? Et encore cette main qui n'était que caresses. Il voulait lui remonter le moral ? Alors qu'il aille au diable ! Et la porte s'ouvrit, encore ! Le Cancer et le Scorpion dans une seule pièce, il y avait assez de crustacés à pinces dans la chambre ! Il sentait sa migraine empirer ! Et voilà que Masque de Mort était doux, lui aussi ! Mais ? C'était la saison des amours, ou quoi ? Ho et puis… Il ferma, les yeux se roulant en boule.

Et des mains le défirent de son armure, puis de ses habits, se glissant avec délicatesse sur sa peau, le Verseau essaya de ne pas s'en émouvoir… Mais… c'était sans compter son corps, corps qui réagissait de plus en plus. Voulaient-ils le tuer ? Il essaya de se défaire de ces mains envahissantes, mais plus il les repoussait, plus elles l'assaillaient, et dans des endroits de plus en plus sensibles. Si sensibles, que Camus en glissa quelques gémissements. Ils n'allaient pas lui faire ça, hein ? Deux bras puissants le surélevèrent plaquant son dos contre un torse musclé et chaud. Il ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir ça. Le bruit d'une armure que l'on défait atteint son ouïe et il ressentit une paire de mains sur lui, puis se fut deux paires de lèvres sur sa peau, la parcourant, glissant sur elle, Camus ne savait plus, il voulait et ne le voulait pas. Ses mains bougeaient, mais ses mouvements de refus n'en étaient plus, elles incitaient même, aux deux hommes de continuer ce qu'ils faisaient. Un murmure, un gémissement Camus n'était que chaleur et passion. Il aimait le sort que ses deux amants lui avaient préparé… Il en oublia vite, son cher Poisson, glissant dans les méandres du plaisir. C'était un labyrinthe sans fin dans le quel coulaient des mains.

Puis il se retrouva allongé, le Cancer disparaissant, puis réapparaissant, le possédant le plus délicatement possible. De la douceur hum ? Chez lui, ce n'était pas inné ! Camus se mordit la lèvre, glissant une main dans la longue chevelure de son doux Scorpion. Il oubliait oui, sans aucun regret le tableau qu'il avait vu. Pour se glisser dans celui, dans lequel il était le point fixe. Sentant ses amants sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Et le poids du Cancer se fit plus lourd, sentant ses lèvres remonter son cou. Il ne put gémir car celles du Scorpion avaient capturé les siennes. Que de douceur, ça ne leur ressemblaient pas, surtout pour Masque de Mort… Lorsque le baiser avec le chevelu s'arrêta, il eut tout juste le temps de reprendre son souffle que les lèvres du précédemment nommé lui offrir un baiser aussi sinueux et langoureux. Il sentit son corps se convulser, et une onde de chaleur l'envahir. Le Cancer s'ôta de lui, laissant la place au Scorpion qui glissa en lui avec autant de délicatesse que le précédent. Non… il vivait un cauchemar d'une sensualité blessante. On ne pouvait pas imaginer pire sur terre. Camus soumis et dominé par deux êtres qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur.

Le manucuré fut encore plus doux et plus sensuel que toutes les autres nuits, faisant glisser Camus dans les très fonds du plaisir. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Et loin de lui l'idée d'avoir un jour imaginé chose pareille ! Oh non, surtout pas avec eux. Il échangea un court regard avec le crabe et sentit ses lèvres se faire happer dans un baiser qui était plus à son goût, celui de la bête devant lui. La douceur avait été oubliée, d'un autre côté, il avait été étrange à ses yeux que le Cancer ait réussit à se contenir aussi longtemps. Ce fut un baiser enflammé, et bestial, dont, Camus devait se l'avouer, ne voulait pas sortir. Et le plaisir se propagea un peu plus en lui. Il se libéra une nouvelle fois, sentant encore cette douce chaleur l'envahir. Alors que le Scorpion sortait de son corps, il sentit deux regards le dévorer. Il était nu, vaincu et heureux. Il avait vraiment un problème ce soir le Verseau. Il avait aimé ? Avec ces deux-là ? Et les deux hommes en question bougèrent à nouveaux, l'entourant de leur chaleur. Oh non ils n'en avaient pas fini avec lui, cela aurait été trop beau ! Encore une fois, son corps fut couvert entièrement de la peau de ses amants, ils avaient réussi, à eux deux, à capturer le Verseau, il n'avait aucun moyen de retraite, mais bizarrement, il se laissa faire, glissant sa tête dans le cou robuste du Cancer, l'embrassant de lui-même, pendant que Milo dévorait son torse. Hum… il était soumis, entre deux corps, deux étreintes, qui faisaient naître en lui quelque chose d'étranger. Les trois corps ondulant dans une danse lente et langoureuse, celui de Camus se raidit, et il ferma les yeux. Notre Verseau en avait eu assez pour cette nuit. Alors que les corps de ses deux amants s'ôtèrent de lui dans des mouvements plus que délicats. Les quatre yeux de la chose hybride qui avait partagé sa couche le fixaient avec intensité.

S'il avait aimé ? Camus ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il fit juste une sorte de sourire et se remit en position fœtale, cultivant cette chaleur en lui. Ses amants avaient mis son cœur à feu et à sang. Une larme dévala sa joue, et il sentait quatre mains réconfortantes. Non, il ne pleurait pas à cause d'Aphrodite, oh non… c'était à cause d'eux ! Un léger malaise s'encra dans la pièce, et le Cancer, attrapa ses habits pour les enfiler, brusquement, grinçant des dents, et balançant des mots qui laissèrent le cœur de Camus encore plus brisé. Il sentit Milo en faire autant, non pas seul, pas seul avec ses larmes ! Il se suréleva les implorant d'un regard plus que perdu, et les deux corps revinrent vers lui, le serrant tour à tour. Puis il plongea dans un sommeil presque de plomb.

Il sortit de son sommeil tard, très tard, trop tard, pour un lève tôt comme lui. Toujours blottit entre quatre bras puissants et doux. Deux baisers le saluèrent de son long sommeil et Camus serra les deux corps contre lui, un sourire plus que bienveillant aux lèvres. Le destin avait encore choisi pour lui… ce n'était pas Aphrodite qui accompagnerait sa couche, mais ces deux hommes, qui le couvraient de baisers et de caresses, ressentant au fin fond de leur cœur une ondée de passion et d'amour…

* * *

2005  
Corrigée 2009


End file.
